


Space Partners in Diplomacy

by carpemermaid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Dancing, Digital Art, Diplomacy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Space Husbands, vldtropesfest2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: "You're wearing my colors. And I'm wearing yours." Lance laughed. "We look good like this. I hope we get to keep these when we leave."Lance's hand was warm in his. Keith's eye caught on the otherworldly glow coming from their bonded bracelets."I don't know how to dance," Keith admitted in a quiet voice."Don't worry," Lance said, warm and soft. "I've always got your back, remember?"





	Space Partners in Diplomacy

**Trope:** Space Politics/Diplomatic Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of [VLD Tropes Fest](http://vldtropesfest.tumblr.com) | Comments and Kudos are appreciated | Anonymous creators will be revealed after the masterlist is posted!


End file.
